legendary
by secretly sociopathic
Summary: You had always had a knack for trouble, but you didn't think you'd have a knack for befriending Legendary Pokemon. -Lyra, and the legendary pokemon.
1. oo prologue

**summary; **You had always had a knack for trouble, but you didn't think you'd have a knack for befriending Legendary Pokemon. -Lyra, and how she met the legendary pokemon.  
**series; **pokemon ; heart gold / soul silver.  
**pairings; **small hints of silverlyra and redlyra, if you could even consider them that.  
**disclaimer; **do not own!  
**notes; **okay so it always weirded me out that you, the player character, would always end up catching these magical legendary pokemon who nobody had ever seen before. like, what the hell? so this is going to have a (most likely) drabble chapter for each legendary you can catch in hgss - pretending the games are one. i hope you enjoy!

..

o. _prologue_

..

The first time you encountered a legendary pokemon was very early on in your journey. Your Cindaquil, Cherry, had just evolved into a Quilava recently, and you were so proud. Mareep, Amphie, was one level away from becoming a Flaafy, and your Togetic was getting up to a fair level as well. Pidgeot and Wooper were doing quite well themselves, and overall your team was coming along nicely. So far, the only unpleasantness on your trip had been from Silver, who you'd battled twice now. Even though he had only been rude to you thus far, you knew he had something else deep down. You just hadn't figured out what yet, unfortunately.

On top of all of that, you had three gym badges to show for your hard work. You had only been on the road for about a month now, so you thought three gym badges was a perfectly reasonable amount. You knew deep down that if you were ever going to catch up to your idol, Red, that you were going to need to speed things up a little, but for now you were enjoying things as they came.

Which is how you found yourself in Burnt Tower on your first evening in Ecruteak city.

You had been planning on challenging the gym the next morning after a good night's rest in the Pokemon Center, but someone had told you to check out the Dance Theater. You figured why not, and with Cherry closely by your side you went in.

When you had gotten there, you had seen an awful sight - a member of Team Rocket harassing one of the dancers. Immediately, you jumped into action. You had beaten them before and you would do it again, easy.

Cherry had sweeped his whole team, and fled soon after. The woman thanked you, but it had been no problem. You hated seeing people or pokemon in trouble and wanted to do anything you could to help.

Come to think of it, that attitude you had might be _why _the events that had happened later that night had happened.

The woman told you to take a look around at the two towers in Ecruteak, and of course the Burnt Tower peaked your interest immediately. Your mother and Ethan had always told you that you had a knack for trouble, and you weren't one to argue that point.

So you had climbed the rugged stairs and opened the door with as much grace as you could possibly muster.

There had been two strange men there, immediately on your right when you had walked into the tower. Before going over to them with a smile, you and Cherry had taken the time to really _look _at the Burnt Tower.

You could see why it was called that, you remember musing. There was a huge whole on the floor you were on, giving you viewing access to what looked like the basement. You couldn't see much from the entry way, but it looked like there were pokemon down there. You shrugged. That wasn't really surprising, pokemon tended to be everywhere.

You and Cherry then walked over to the man closest to you, giving him a bright smile.

"Hello!" you had called out, sending him a wave. "My name is Lyra. May I ask what you're doing here?"

He looked at you, surprise evident in his expression. He proceeded to give you a very long speech about how he, Eusine, was going to track down and capture the elusive legendary dog, Suicune. You had kept up a bright smile the entire monologue, genuinely interested in what he had to say, no matter how many times he repeated himself.

From the conversation, you had found that the three legendary dogs of Johto were in the tower currently - Suicune, the water dog, Entei, the fire dog, and Raikou, the electric dog. Your lips formed into a giant grin when he had told you that. As soon as he said he was going to continue prepping himself, you and Cherry had a muffled conversation.

"So, would you be okay with going downstairs, Cherry?" you asked her, quietly as possible as to not disturb the legendaries below.

"Lava, quil!" was her whispered response, excitement showing all over her face.

"Great! Let's head down, then." The two of you nodded at each other, and began looking for the ladder down.

After an impromptu battle from Silver, who of course left in a rush after his defeat by you, you headed downstairs.

The best way you could describe it was magical. You saw the three of them, sleeping peacefully as soon as you climbed your last step down. Cherry had nearly fallen off of your shoulder in sheer awe of the raw power they possessed.

The moment did not last for long, though. As soon as you made a step to get closer, you saw them each open there eyes instantly. You had gasped, and faltered backwards, as they all rose up onto their legs.

You could feel the tension that their power brought in the air, and you were almost brought to tears at the fact that they were so close to you. At that present moment, it was most definitely the most important moment of your entire life thus far.

And almost as quickly as they had noticed you, two of the three had vanished. You vaguely registered Eusine in the background, calling out for Suicune, but didn't bother turning around. Raikou and Entei had fled, off to who knew where, but Suicune...

Suicune jumped right in front of you.

Its gaze locked onto yours, and you were frozen in place. Not with fear, but amazement. Cherry didn't even breathe for those few moments, when the legendary beast of water was what had felt like staring into your soul.

That too ended quickly though, and before you could adjust yourself to Suiune's harsh eyes, it was gone, fleeing after its counterparts. You could hear Eusine breathing heavily behind you, but still you didn't bother to turn around. You had slowly brought your right hand up to your arm to pinch yourself, to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

It wasn't.

You rubbed your arm as you finally turned around to greet Eusine. He took a deep breath before telling you that it seemed that Suicune had taken some sort of liking to you, and you like to think that's when things in your life started to get really weird.

..


	2. o1 lugia

**summary; **You had always had a knack for trouble, but you didn't think you'd have a knack for befriending Legendary Pokemon. -Lyra, and how she met the legendary pokemon.  
**series; **pokemon ; heart gold / soul silver.  
**pairings; **small hints of silverlyra and redlyra, if you could even consider them that.  
**disclaimer; **do not own!  
**notes; **second chapter! gonna try and do these daily guess we'll see how long that lasts. in any case, i'm going by the order i caught the legendaries in my game of soulsilver - and then i'll be doing the event legendaries and the player character's event with celebi. anyways, enjoy!

..

o1. _lugia_

..

The next time you met a legendary pokemon was months later, and life had been going pretty well for you. You had beaten all eight gyms in the Johto region, you felt like things with Silver were starting to finally smooth out, and the team you had dreamed of ever since you were little was finally coming together.

Cherry had evolved into a typhlosion a long time ago, and you were incredibly proud of your first pokemon. Amphie was still a little mareep in your mind, but in reality she was an incredible powerhouse of an ampharos. Somewhere along your journey you had been gifted an eevee, and the two of you decided on using a water stone to have Nixie become a vaporeon. In a bug catching contest you had joined out of boredom one lazy morning, you had managed to catch a scyther, who quickly joined the ranks of your formidable team. He was now a scizor, and surprisingly sweet with you. After your fifth gym battle, Ethan had offered a trade - you catch a vulpix, he'd give you a growlithe. You had easily accepted, as you had wanted an arcanine since you were a little girl. That little growlithe pup was now your big fluffy arcanine, who was the one of your only pokemon not to have a nickname, along with scizor. You liked to call him Fluffy, though, and you don't think he minded too much. And finally, you had the newest edition to your team, your beloved dratini. You had caught him after being allowed into Dragon's Den by Lance, Clair, and the elders in Blackthorn city, and you were incredibly proud of yourself for being allotted to have such a rare pokemon. You felt even more pride, though, at the fact that the team you had dreamed was finally a reality.

You were on your way to the Indigo League when you were told to come to Ecruteak to meet with the Kimono Girls. You were thrilled at the idea, and returned your typhlosion to call out your arcanine.

"To Ecruteak!" you told him with joy in your voice. You had no idea what they wanted, but you were excited to find out.

Whatever you had been expecting, though, it was not that you were to battle all of them and their eeveelutions to see if you were fit to seek out Lugia, the guardian of the seas.

You had taken it in stride, all things considered, and battled the dancers easily, giving all of your pokemon a chance to shine. The Kimono Girls then decided you were to go to the Whirl Islands and track down where Lugia was residing, as you were the one.

You had no idea what all that meant, but you were always up for a challenge. You sat on Nixie as she surfed across the ocean to the islands, until you felt your heart pull you in certain directions. Totally guessing the majority of the time, you somehow made your way deeper into the caves until you came face to face with an elderly man.

"Hello!" you greeted him with your usual cheer, even though you were quite clearly confused as to what he was doing there.

He immediately reacted and asked if you had something called the Silver Wing. With a moment to dig through your bag for the special case you had kept it in, you pulled it out with a smile to show him. He let you through, though you were now even more confused as to why it mattered so much.

You shrugged, telling Cherry to get back into her pokeball as you would probably be surfing around more, and then called out Nixie. You were correct in your assumption, and ended up surfing around for a bit longer.

You found a small island, and something in your heart told you this was where you needed to go. You told Nixie where you wanted to be heading, and she took you there easily. You got off of her, returning her to her pokeball with a big smile and thank you, and you pulled out Cherry once again.

You were about to greet your best friend, when you noticed an odd expression on her face. You looked to where she was looking, and you realized _why _she had such an odd expression on her face.

There, about three hundred feet in front of you, was Lugia, the great sea guardian, looking at you peacefully from his little pond.

You shivered, disbelief stretching across your face.

_Have you come to catch me, young Trainer? _A voice echoed in your head, and you looked around in even more confusion.

Confusion really seemed to be your expression today, you thought sourly, as you continued to try and figure out where the voice was coming from.

_As a legendary pokemon, young one, I can speak directly into your mind, _the voice said again, with what sounded like a chuckle after it.

"Lugia?" you questioned. "You're talking to me?" You'd be the first to admit, you were completely dumbfounded. You had dreamed of becoming a pokemon trainer ever since you were a little girl. You remembered watching League matches on your TV at home with your mother, helping Ethan with Professor Birch's research whenever you could. When Red became Champion, you remember rewatching his League matches over and over again, wanting to be just like him. The way he commanded his pokemon with a silent confidence was amazing, you remembered thinking, and you remember him becoming your idol.

But never in your life did you ever think that a legendary pokemon would be talking to you.

_Yes, young one. What is your name? _The powerful voice spoke in your head, studying you intently from its pond.

"Lyra Soul! I'm not here to catch you," you tacked on with a rush, but it wasn't a lie. You didn't really want to catch any legendary pokemon. They had important jobs, and you would hate to be the cause of upset balance in the way the world run because you wanted a stronger team.

_You're not? _Lugia asked, amusement tinting its tone.

"No, of course not! To be honest, I didn't even think you'd be here," you told the giant bird like creature. Cherry began to relax, settling down near your feet. "Do you mind if I take a seat and kind of just," you had paused, unsure of how to finish you sentence, "look at you for a while? You're kind of amazing," you said to the pokemon.

_You're very kind, _Lugia told you in what you had thought to be appreciation. _Other trainers have tried to capture me before, but to no avail. Nobody has ever wanted to just sit in my cavern before._

"That's so sad," you whispered, but Lugia caught it.

_I sense great compassion from you, Lyra Soul. You are permitted to come here anytime._

You looked up in surprise. "Do you really mean that?"

Lugia chuckled again, and you liked to think it was because it found you amusing. _Yes, I do, child. You have shown me great kindness._

You liked to think of you and Lugia as friends, at this point in time. You had never bothered to try and capture it, though the two of you had come to be what is normally looked at as trainer and pokemon. Lugia often flies around Johto with you, and likewise, you often visit the guardian of the sea in its small cavern that you have come to love.

..


	3. o2 entei

**summary; **You had always had a knack for trouble, but you didn't think you'd have a knack for befriending Legendary Pokemon. -Lyra, and how she met the legendary pokemon.  
**series; **pokemon ; heart gold / soul silver.  
**pairings; **small hints of silverlyra and redlyra, if you could even consider them that.  
**disclaimer; **do not own!  
**notes; **and the third! oops sorry this is about fifteen minutes late omfg i totally forgot. i have a friend over and he's a big gay and i've been p distracted. oh well. that means you technically get two chapters today so yay i guess? also this one is kind of short oops i'm sorry about that too. i just. i do not have that many feelings about entei i'm sorry sad face. anyways, enjoy!

..

o2. _entei_

..

Throughout your journey, you thought you had seen Entei multiple times. Be it hiding in wild grass or in mountain caves, there were times where you and your pokemon would undoubtedly feel the presence of the legendary dog of fire.

It had been a week since you had met - and sort of befriended - Lugia, and you had been busy at work training your now dragonair Teeny for the Elite Four. The rest of your team, you thought, was ready. Cherry was awaiting the big battle as patiently as she could, which wasn't very patiently. Amphie and Nixie were content with the relaxation they had been having as of late, often times just laying around as they watched dragonair hard at work. Scizor and arcanine, on the other hand, were with Cherry on this one. They were irritated and restless, constantly sparring, wanting to battle someone that they couldn't just sweep.

You were amazed with the pokemon you had trained, and how far they had come since the day you had caught them each. Your heart swelled with pride every time someone asked to see your trained card, or asked to battle you. Your dreams were finally coming true, and you couldn't be happier.

It was another day of restless pokemon and hard work for dragonair when something shuffled behind you. Assuming it to be a wild pokemon, Cherry jumped in front of you ready to attack anything that might harm you.

You were thinking it would be a wild pokemon, but not a wild _legendary _pokemon. Cherry faltered, unsure whether to attack or to step back. You were positive that Cherry was stronger than Entei at this point in time, but it was still a legendary pokemon. They still possessed an abnormal amount of raw power that even if a pokemon was stronger, they still could not compare in the long run.

_Tell your typhlosion to stand down, I mean no harm, _a warm voice that you could only describe as fatherly rang out in your head. Nodding dumbly, you directed you attention onto Cherry.

"Cherry, its okay. Entei doesn't want to battle right now," you told your faithful starter, and the effect was immediate. Cherry almost instantly dropped the flames rising on her back, and dropped on to all fours to show peace.

Entei recognized the sign, and bowed its head slightly, before walking closer to you. You didn't dare turn around to check on how your other pokemon were fairing with this sudden drop in, but you strained your ears to hear them all breathing very shallowly.

_Hello, Lyra Soul, _the voice echoed in your head again, and once again you found yourself comparing it to what a father would sound like. _It's nice to meet you properly._

"But why would you want to do that?" You exclaimed dumbly, not even bothering to ask how the dog of fire knew your name.

Legendary pokemon seemed to have a trend of finding you amusing, as the beast chuckled. _You're very, _it paused, seemingly pondering what wording to use, _different, _it finally decided on. _You're very different from other trainers that have tried to seek us out._

You flushed a bright scarlet reminiscent of a certain red eyed trainer you knew. "I am?" You felt so stupid, constantly asking the fire dog to repeat himself, but you didn't know what else to say. Besides a quick thank you that you tacked on, you weren't really sure how to respond. You weren't used to getting all of this praise, as your mother and you were more friends than a strictly parent-daughter bond.

_Yes, quite. I can see why Suicune has taken such an interest in you. You have much more respect for us then the fool who always chases us around, _he told you, but his tone was not angry. You figured you should tell the good news to Eusine, the legendary dogs didn't hold his downright stalking against him. He'd be overjoyed.

You and Entei proceeded to have a lovely conversation, the topics stretching to many different things. You spoke of how you trained your pokemon, and the fatherly dog gave you approval for your methods. You gave the beast some apricorn juice, he told you stories of Suicune and Raikou. Cherry and your arcanine were the only two comfortable with him by the end of his visit, most likely due to their typing.

At this point in time, Entei resides in the basement of the Burnt Tower, and you make a point to visit him at the very least once a week.

You always bring him apricorn juice.

..


	4. o3 raikou

**summary; **You had always had a knack for trouble, but you didn't think you'd have a knack for befriending Legendary Pokemon. -Lyra, and how she met the legendary pokemon.  
**series; **pokemon ; heart gold / soul silver.  
**pairings; **small hints of silverlyra and redlyra, if you could even consider them that.  
**disclaimer; **do not own!  
**notes; **oops sorry this is nearly late i've just been playing so much pokemon x lately i haven't even remembered that i should be writing ahaha. i'm trying to breed shinies right now and it's living hell but you probably don't care oops. by the way, i'm doing this in the order i caught the pokemon in my current play through of soul silver, so i'll get to everyone in time! in any case, again, sorry this is so short, and enjoy!

..

o3. _raikou_

..

You had just reached Victory Road the next time you came across a legendary pokemon.

Your pokemon were ready, you felt. Cherry was probably the most ready of all of them, which was no surprise to you. Your first pokemon had been in your party throughout your entire, nearly yearlong journey. She was your best friend, and in return, she was incredibly loyal to you. Your typhlosion has done amazing things during your journey, and you think it's because of the strong bond the two of you shared. You didn't even need to speak to command her anymore, she just knew what you'd want her to do.

The rest of your pokemon were also ready, which is why you had even taken them to the Indigo League. Amphie and Nixie had a much more silent appreciation for being where they were, as you had all of your pokemon outside of their balls to give them all pep talks. The electric type and water eeveelution were gently appreciative of the fact that you thought they were strong enough to be there, while scizor and arcanine were acting the same as Cherry - loud, rambunctious, and overly pumped up to be challenging the Elite Four. Teeny, who had finally evolved into your goofy dragonite, was a mix of the two extremes. While you could tell he was very excited to be where he was, he wasn't going crazy like some of your other pokemon.

You had just returned everyone save for Cherry into their balls when something jumped out at you, startling the volcano pokemon. Cherry growled, clearly not expecting any wild pokemon at the moment. Not that you could blame her, you hadn't even gone through the entrance of the cave yet.

_Lyra Soul? _A voice echoed in your head, and you halted the command at your lips.

In front of your typhlosion stood the legendary dog of lightning, Raikou.

This was too much for the past two months. Three legendary pokemon talking to you inside your own mind? You shook your head to collect your thoughts, before responding.

"Y-yeah, that'd be me," you stammered, and Cherry immediately stood down. She recognized not only just the pokemon, but also the tone of voice that you decided to use.

_Good, _a hearty chuckled sounded in your head. _Entei told me that you do not wish to catch us. Is that true?_

You nodded, your pigtails whipping in the air. "I wouldn't want to mess anything up," you told the yellow pokemon, slightly bashful of your reasoning.

Raikou nodded, content with your answer. You nervously took a seat next to the legendary beast, and did the same thing you did for its counterpart: you offered it some apricorn juice.

Raikou drank the juice quickly and happily, reminding you of when Fluffy was just a growlithe pup. You giggled and leaned into Cherry, who was drinking her own bowl of apricorn juice. You liked to always have a lot with you for your pokemon, even though Kurt could make you some awesome pokeballs with the apricorns you found.

The rest of the day passed similar to how things went with Entei. You and Raikou talked about many different things, and found that you enjoyed each other's company quite a bit. This time, it was Amphie who felt more comfortable with the legendary dog, your hunch about it being type based proven right.

Now, you and Raikou are quite close friends, but not quite as close as you and Lugia are. The legendary beast of lightning resides in the basement of Burnt Tower with Entei, and as with its counterpart, you made a point to visit once a week.

..


End file.
